


I love you

by InTheEnd07



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: RPS 荷吉 雙性吉 孕期車 不能接受的慎入
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland
Kudos: 5





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> 起因都是因為那個三流的農場新聞惹的禍。

「Jake……」

Tom伸手抱住背對著他生悶氣的孕夫。

「你不要生氣了……」

他貼上Jake的頸側，細碎的吻落在上頭，還生著悶氣的Jake對他討好的舉動半點反應也沒有。

「我和Will只是好兄弟而已。」

原本以為這樣解釋就沒問題的Tom突然被向後踹的腳踢下床。

「嗯哼，」Jake坐起身子，看向Tom不鹹不淡的說到。「對啊，只是好兄弟。」

「而某人也曾經說過我們是好兄弟。」

驚覺自己說錯話的Tom連忙從地上站起，準備要爬回床上好好跟整個人散發醋味的孕夫說清楚並不是他想的那樣時，Jake轉身就下了床把他摁回地上。

「我不是那個意思……」

Tom試著把他摁倒在地上的Jake溝通。

「不是哪個意思？」

Jake拉下Tom穿的棉質睡褲，伸手從一旁的梳妝台的櫃子裡取出剪刀，一面看著Tom一面用剪刀將他的內褲剪開。

天殺的，Tom覺得Jake拿剪刀伏在自己腿上剪內褲的樣子也很好看。

他羞的臉都快要燒起來了，Tom發現自己的小兄弟附近有一把剪刀在也無法阻擋它起反應。

而Jake也發現了這點。

「哇哦。」

他伸手碰向那隱隱有挺立跡象的傢伙，滿帶情色意味的擼動了幾下，等到陰莖完全勃起時又惡意的掐了下柱身。

看著Tom略微吃痛的表情Jake滿意的笑了下。

「拜託……」Tom小聲的哀求著「讓我去廁所解決一下。」

「不要。」

Jake很快的回絕，接著握住根部開始舔弄。

他抬眼望向Tom，挑釁的吸了下頂端。

「有誰會跟自己的好兄弟做愛？嗯？」

要不是顧忌著Jake肚子裡有兩個人的孩子，說實話Tom現在就想要把他從地上拉起摁回床上，然後猛力的操他的花穴，深深的頂入他的花心，把Jake幹只能抓著枕頭一邊哭泣又一邊不知滿足的索求。

但是他現在最重要的工作是安撫大吃醋的孕夫，然後把他哄上床之後再一個人灰溜溜的去廁所冲冷水澡解決一切。

「不是，我們不是好兄弟……」

聽到Tom這麼說的Jake火又更大了，他威脅的用牙齒輕蹭Tom的龜頭。

感受到威脅的Tom急忙的說出下一句。

「我們的關係比兄弟還要靠近！」

稍微喘了口氣，他繼續說到。

「我愛你，我親愛的丈夫。」

Jake抬起了一邊的眉毛，不置可否的看了他一眼，然後離開他的欲望。

「證明給我看。」Jake說。

他張開自己的雙腿，略帶薄繭的指頭撥開花瓣，裡頭的汁水緩慢的流下。

地毯上漸漸的有小灘的水漬。

「Jake我不能……」

Tom他看著眼前淫靡艷麗的場景，反射性的吞了口口水，撇開頭小聲的拒絕。

「哦，」Jake冷漠的說著「當然不能。」

「畢竟好兄弟是不能一起做愛的。」

他從地上站起，花蜜沿著大腿根慢慢下滑，Jake走向床頭櫃從櫃裡拿出裝著各式玩具的盒子，取出手銬將Tom的雙手銬在床腳。

「明明說過頭三個月以後就可以做愛了還顧那麼多。」

Jake大聲的抱怨，他坐上Tom的雙腿，濕熱的花穴蹭著他的陰莖，微張的穴口像是有自我意識的吸著Tom的頂端還有柱身。

但不管怎麼樣就是不願意讓他進入。

Tom仰頭望著天花板，正努力的思考怎麼勸Jake放開他時，Jake發現他的目光沒有在自己身上。

他伸手拍了下Tom的臉頰。

「你是怎麼樣？嫌棄我就直說。」

Jake憤恨的撐著Tom的腰，飢餓許久的穴口對準他的龜頭，深深的將挺立的欲望吞入濕潤的穴內。

飽脹感讓Jake感到滿足，他開始擺動自己的腰肢，開始上下晃動了起來。

看著自己的丈夫主動騎在身上，汗水淋漓、滿面春潮，看起來自己騎的很快樂的樣子，Tom發出了感到挫敗的聲音。

「我有什麼不好的嗎？」

Jake一邊喘著氣一邊質問Tom。

「你竟然還跟別的男人十指緊扣？」

他停了下，深深的望入Tom的眼睛，再次開口時聲音略微顫抖。

「你這樣對得起我們嗎？」

他想著這陣子Tom出去為新電影宣傳的樣子。

對，辣極了，他的男孩他自己知道。Tom Holland 是全世界最可愛也是最有吸引力的人。

Jake哽咽的想著，如果可以他完全不想要讓Tom和其他演員共事，他只能跟自己一起拍片，拍什麼都好，他只能跟自己一起。

可是他不能這麼做，Jake莽撞的吻上Tom的唇，眼眶的淚水糊得兩個人臉上全是，Tom正直事業的發展期，他需要和更多人合作才能成長的更快。

雖然肚子裡的寶貝來的不是時候，但Jake還是很愛很愛它。

Jake累的靠在Tom的胸前，懷孕讓他的腰比以往還要快痠痛，臉頰靠在Tom的頸側感受他脈搏的跳動。

一開始得知懷孕的時候，Tom就想要把手上的工作推掉，明明懷孕的是自己，他卻更像是那個孕夫，還是自己努力勸說他才肯乖乖工作。

不知道什麼時候就把手銬解開的Tom輕撫著Jake的背脊，下身緩慢溫柔的抽插著，伸手擦去Jake臉上的淚水，緊緊的把他抱在懷中。

「不哭了。」

Tom不斷的吻著他的臉頰，溫熱的手掌遊走著，時不時的摸向背部和肩膀，接著肢體的觸碰給Jake充足的安全感。

「不哭了。」

雖然這次的高潮不像以往來的刺激強烈，但Jake的內心卻比以往還要來的快樂。

Tom的欲望緩慢的抽離剛高潮結束的孕穴，他低下身努力的把Jake抱起，帶著他去浴室清洗身體。

「抱歉……」Jake的手撐著自己的太陽穴，雙眼閉著「我太情緒化了……」

Tom捧住他的臉，輕輕的吻在他的眼皮上，Jake睜開眼望著他的丈夫。

「是我的錯。」Tom再次伸手緊緊的抱住他「是我沒有給你足夠的安全感。而且是我疏忽了，最近都沒有和你有充足的感情交流。」

「你不要這樣……」Jake悶聲說到「該是我的問題就是我的問題。」

「而你的問題就是我的問題。」

Tom吻住了那張又想說些什麼的嘴，靠著Jake的額頭，他伸手理了理Jake的卷髮。

「現在讓我們好好的清洗一番，接著我們上床好好的睡覺。好嗎？」

Jake嗯了一聲，Tom用水弄濕了他的頭髮，取了些洗髮乳打上，手指輕摁著他的頭皮。

很快的，Jake滿頭都是泡泡。

拿著水龍頭Tom用手背試了下水溫，小心翼翼的沖洗去Jake頭髮上的泡沫，手指拱起擋住水流不讓液體進到耳朵裡。

「好了。」Tom輕聲的說到。

然而Jake早已不敵睡意進入夢鄉了。

Tom抱著熟睡的Jake回到臥室，拿著毛巾仔細的將他的頭髮和身體擦乾，替Jake換上他最近最喜歡的羊毛睡衣，接著關上房間的燈。

「晚安。」輕輕一吻落在眉間。

Tom伸手摸了下Jake略微凸起的小腹，在心裡也和裡頭的小寶寶道了聲晚安。

然後他也閉上雙眼，抱著熟睡的Jake進入夢鄉。

*

「Tom？Tom！」

Jake在沙發上突然喊到他的名字，Tom緊張的拋下他手上正削著的蘋果衝到客廳看是不是發生了什麼緊急的事情。

「怎麼了？」他緊張的看著Jake。

Jake摸著肚子抬起頭看他，向他招手示意他靠上前。

接著拉著他的手摸自己隆起的孕肚。

「你看，」Jake像是怕驚嚇到孩子一樣，將聲音壓的很低「它會踢人了。」

感受著手下的動靜，Tom伸手緊緊的抱住Jake。

「我真的，」他把頭埋在Jake的頸側，眼淚不斷的沾濕Jake最喜歡的毛衣「我好愛好愛你，我也好愛好愛我們的寶貝。」

「我也愛你們。」Jake輕輕的揉著Tom的頭髮。

**Author's Note:**

> 三流雷人寫手又上線了（ㄛ
> 
> 可以不過聖誕節，但是荷吉跟蟲神秘必須打炮，而且要打好打滿，最好還能生十胎。
> 
> 三流農場新聞是我亂掰的（耶✌），大概的報導內容就是猜測荷蘭和威爾史密斯可能有不能言說的感情，然後吉看到就大吃醋這樣。
> 
> 希望群裡的老師們會喜歡這個大醋桶老吉。
> 
> 希望我沒有寫歪orz


End file.
